Gokaiger: Even pirates can love
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: After working alongside the Zyuohgers, the Gokaigers stay on Earth but it seems that Gai and Marvelous have been acting a bit different around Ahim and Luka. What does it mean? It means they like them but will the girls understand their feelings or will they reject them. Summary sucks. After this, a Zyuohger story will be released and it would be linked to this one. Enjoy my series


**Gokaiger: Even pirates can love.**

 **Based after the events of the Gokaiger and Zyuohger crossover, what if two male pirates had a secret that they wanted to share with two female pirates? (Ship Marvelous X Luka and Gai X Ahim.)**

 **I don't know Super Sentai but if I did, there would be more relationships and some weddings for certain characters.**

 **Chapter 1, The beginning:**

It had been a few days since the Gokaigers left Earth after fighting alongside the Zyouhgers and they had now obtained the Whale Gun but thanks to Yamoto, Captain Marvelous had learn how important connections were and made rethink his life. He sat at the dining table thinking but didn't notice Gai Ikari aka Gokai Silver walk downstairs from the bedrooms.

"Marvelous, are you busy?" Gai asked, Marvelous snapped out of thought and looked up at his teammate. He made a hand gesture to Gai telling him to sit down with on the opposite side of the table.

"What do you want, Gai?" Marvelous tried to act like his normal selfless self. "I hope it's something either very important or you know where there's treasure to steal." Gai took a deep breath and looked at Marvelous.

"If I tell you a secret, would you promise to not tell anyone?" Marvelous thought about it carefully then he decided if he was going to keep a secret for Gai then he could at least keep on for him.

"I'll keep your secret in exchange you keep a secret for me, deal?" Gai was surprised to hear that Marvelous was going to keep his secret if he kept his.

"Deal." Marvelous and Gai shook hands then Marvelous motioned at Gai that he should go first.

"My secret is that I'm in love with Ahim." Gai admitted which surprised Marvelous, but it was now Marvelous' turn to tell Gai his secret.

"My secret is that I'm in love." Gai was surprised by two things: one being Marvelous told Gai a secret and two, that Marvelous didn't mention a name but Gai could guess due to Marvelous' actions towards a certain yellow pirate.

"I know who you love, Marvelous." Gai smiled as he leaned closer to whisper. "It's Luka, I see how you act around her." Marvelous smiled a little then nodded.

Ahim de Famille and Luka Millfy were sat in a coffee shop while enjoying a slice of vanilla cake with ice tea; they were discussing their future then the topic changed.

"Luka, have you noticed that Gai and Marvelous have been acting differently?" Luka slipped some of her ice tea then thought about what Ahim said. "And it's always around us." 

"You're right, Ahim." Admitted Luka. "You don't think they like us?" That last statement almost Ahim spit out her tea, Luka smiled a little then she took out a handkerchief and wiped away the mess Ahim made. 

"That's ridiculous, Luka." Ahim exclaimed, Luka sat back in the chair and looked at Ahim, she was wondering why Ahim thought it was ridiculous that someone liked them. "Why would they like us? We don't know who likes whom. And if we did, our relationships would change from being friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend." Ahim was about to continue when they interrupted by Joe and Don, they were coming back from buying from groceries.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Joe, the two sat down with Luka and Ahim and listened to their conversation.

Back on the Galleon, Marvelous and Gai were trying to help each other to tell the people they liked about their feelings but they weren't having any luck. Marvelous had trouble being revealing his feeling while Gai was too energetic, they tried their hardest but they couldn't do it. What the duo didn't know was that Luka and Ahim were hiding in the doorway leading into the their living area, listening and watching them. They decided to head towards the bedrooms and went straight into Luka's room, they sat down and thought about what they saw and still couldn't believe it.

In the kitchen, Don and Joe were preparing the crew's dinner but Marvelous and Gai were missing. There was a note left on Marvelous' chair, Luka and Ahim walked into the living area and it was Luka who spotted the note.

"Luka, what's that?" Asked Joe, Luka turned the piece of paper around to show Joe and Don that it was a letter. "Marvelous left us a note, why? Where is he and Gai?" Joe and Don walked over to the girls and they listened to Luka read the letter. 

" _My crew,_

_Me and Gai have decided to go out for a while and have no idea when we're coming back. We're trying to understand our feelings about two people we…. love. I have trouble saying love because I don't what it is like to love someone. We'll return when we can tell them how we feel. Gai says that we may be lovesick and I think he may be right._

 _From_

 _Your Captain, Marvelous."_

The crew sat down and tried to process what they read, Joe looked at both Ahim and Luka. He knew how much Luka meant to Marvelous but now he found out that Ahim was more to Gai than just a friend: Gai was in love with Ahim! Ahim stood up and walked towards the door, everyone looked up at her.

"Ahim, where are you going?" Asked Don, the others looked at her then she turned around and looked at her friends.

"I'm going to look for Gai. I secretly had a crush on him but now I've learnt how he feels about me, I want him to know how I feel." Ahim told her friends then she ran out to look for Gai. Luka thought about what Ahim said which helped her to reveal her true feelings. 

"I'm going with Ahim. I think it's about time I told the truth." Admitted Luka, she didn't grab her traditional yellow jacket, she just ran out of the Galleon and followed Ahim.

 **Chapter 2:**

Marvelous and Gai were walking past a playground and spotted a young boy getting picked on by a group of older boys, seeing that made Gai feel angry so he went in to stop it and Marvelous followed close behind.

"Hey!" Shouted Marvelous, the boys stopped picking on the little kid and looked at Marvelous while Gai helped the little boy. The bullies looked at Marvelous then remembered who he was. 

"You're one of those pirates who saved this planet?" Screamed one of the boys, Marvelous nodded as he took out his Mobirates and his Ranger Key while Gai took out his Gokai Cellular and his Ranger Key. They changed their figures into keys and activated their devices.

" _Gokaiger~!"_ Stood before the bullies were now Gokai Red and Gokai Silver, Gokai Red looked directly at the kids with his arms crossed. 

"You need to stop bullying people before they decide to do it back to you. Now beat it." Shouted Marvelous, the bullies ran off, leaving the little kid with Gokai Red and Gokai Silver. 

"I'll take the little boy home, why don't I meet you by that ice-cream store down the road, Marvelous?" Suggested Gai, Marvelous nodded then shook Gai's hand. Marvelous started to walk towards the ice-cream store while Gai took the little boy home.

Ahim and Luka were looking everywhere for Gai and Marvelous, they had been looking for the past twenty-five minutes and no sign of them anywhere. Luka sat down on a park bench to get her breath back while Ahim took out her Mobirates and started dialing a number.

"Ahim, what are you doing?" Luka asked, Ahim didn't answer as her Mobirates was ringing so she answered it: it was Gai's voice. 

" _Hello? Who's this?"_ Ahim heard Gai's voice so she gathered up her courage and spoke to Gai. 

"Gai? It's Ahim. Can we talk?" Asked Ahim, Luka could tell that Ahim was nervous but she also knew that Ahim was a strong woman so she had faith in her. 

" _Sure, meet me by that ice-cream store. Marvelous is waiting for me there and tell Luka to come along."_ Luka heard the last bit and she also he could she a figure walking towards them, Ahim turned around to see that it was Gai walking towards them. 

"Gai, we've been looking everywhere for you and Marvelous." Ahim beamed and Gai noticed that Ahim's face was as pink as her ranger key. Luka could tell that Ahim wanted to reveal her true feelings to Gai but she was too nervous so she decided to help. 

"Ahim, tell Gai what you wanted to tell him." Encouraged Luka, Ahim nodded then took a deep breath and looked at Gai with a smile on her face. 

"Gai, I know that you like me more than a friend and secretly, I felt the same way but I was afraid in case you changed how you felt about me." Ahim looked at Gai but was got the surprise of her life when she felt Gai's lips touch her's: Gai Ikari was kissing Ahim de Famille. The two new lovebirds separated from their kiss, Ahim was still surprised about the whole thing.

"Wow! That was unexpected." Exclaimed Ahim, Gai smiled at Ahim so smiled back, her face was now an even brighter shade of pink. 

"Now that you two have finished your 'close encounter', can we go to Marvelous and sort things out between us?" Asked Luka, Gai nodded and before he could move, he felt a hand grab his, he looked to see Ahim holding his hand. 

"Does this mean you want us to try and be a couple?" Asked Gai, Ahim nodded which made Gai so happy that he jumped into the air and did a backflip, accidently hitting a button on his Cellular cand changing into Gokai Silver. 

At the ice-cream store, Marvelous was sat down whilst playing with his Gokai Red ranger key. He placed the key in his pocket but felt a bunch of keys in his pocket and when he took them out, he found out they were the Zyuohger ranger keys. 

"Yamoto, you and your friends gave us your grand power and gave me the true meaning of connections. Thank you, I'll return the favor someday." Mumbled Marvelous, he placed the keys back into his pocket just as Gai, Ahim and Luka showed up. 

"Marvelous, look who wanted to see us." Gai called over, Luka waved at him which Marvelous thought was a bit unusual. Ahim pulled on Gai's arm which made him stop then she whispered something into his ear. 

"Me and Gai are going shopping, we'll leave you two alone to talk." Ahim lied as her plan was to try and get Luka to admit to Marvelous her feeling without any help. She and Gai walked off and hid behind a hedge and watched Luka and Marvelous. 

"Gai and Ahim both looked happy." Noted Marvelous, Luka smiled and nodded. She wanted to feel what Gai and Ahim had now. 

"Ahim found the courage to tell Gai how she felt about him. I wish I had that kind of courage." Luka looked down but then she felt someone holding her hand and when she looked up, she saw that it was Marvelous holding her hand. 

"You do have the courage, Luka. You have the courage to do anything, but I understand about not having the courage to tell anyone how you feel because I feel the same." Admitted Marvelous. "I have had strong feelings towards you for a while, Luka but I was afraid that you may have liked someone else." Luka was flattered that Marvelous thought about her feelings but wished he told her how he felt about her. 

"You didn't have to hide your feelings for me, Marvelous." Luka thanked Marvelous as she placed her hand on top of his. "How long have you been in love with me and why now reveal your feelings?" Marvelous looked at Luka and smiled. 

"I've had a crush on you since we first met, I thought you looked amazingly beautiful." Marvelous admitted and could that Luka was actually blushing, he had never seen Luka blush during the entire time they had known each other. "I realized my true feelings about you when we were fighting the emperor in our final battle. There were few times I thought we weren't going to survive but when we defeated him, I was glad; now I could tell you how I felt about you but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same." Luka smiled at Marvelous and smiled, a tear had appear in her left eye as she now felt happy. 

"I secretly had a crush on you too, Marvelous." Luka admitted, Marvelous' hand wrap around Luka's which made the pair of them smile. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you liked Ahim." Luka looked away but then felt a hand on the face, the hand turned her face around to face Marvelous.

"I like Ahim but as a friend. I love you, Luka and no one else." Marvelous admitted, the two leant closer to each other than shared a kiss. A few yards away behind a hedge, Gai and Ahim watched the entire conversation between Marvelous and Luka, the two of them were happy for them. 

"I'm happy that they found each other," Smiled Ahim, Gai nodded. They wrapped their hands together, they looked at each other then the two kissed each other. "I'm also happy that we have each other now, Gai." Ahim was now blushing, Gai smiled as he hugged Ahim and she hugged back.

At the Galleon, Joe was cleaning his Gokai Saber while Doc was preparing dinner when the others returned, Joe and Doc noticed two differences: one of them being Ahim and Luka were blushing and the other was the Marvelous and Luka were holding hands and so was Gai and Ahim.

"Did we miss something between you four?" Asked Doc, Joe placed his saber and cleaning equipment on the table, he stood up and walked over to Marvelous. 

"Are you two a couple now?" Asked Joe, Marvelous smiled and nodded. Joe held his hand out and Marvelous took his hand and shook it. "Congrats Marvelous, you too Luka." Luka smiled as she shook Joe's hand.

"Like what Yamoto said, we all have protect our connections and I found out how much Luka means to me." Everyone was happy for the two couples. 

Later that day, Marvelous was in bird's nest; he was looking at the night sky whilst smiling. Today, he had found his treasure and he couldn't have been happier. Luka walked up behind him and sat next to him.

"What now, Marvelous?" Luka asked, Marvelous wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her.

"Now, we do what we do best and maybe in the future, you may end up with another ring on your finger that means more than anything else." Marvelous teased, Luka smiled as she looked down at her hands to see her collection of rings. When Luka looked back up, she got a surprise which was a kiss from her new boyfriend and captain.

 **The End**

 _ **That's the Gokaiger story finished but there will be a part 2 being a Zyuohger story. I'm linking the stories together like with the anniversary episode. Hope you enjoyed Part 1.**_


End file.
